Together
by A Flock of Seagulls
Summary: When Tori and Cat found out about what happened to Mona Patterson, will Cat be able to get over the accidental burning of her favorite actress's home or will Tori help her in her own way forget what they had done? Now made into a two-shot. Femslash. Takes place after Car, Rain & Fire. Rated M for sexual scenes. Please leave a review!
1. Together

_**Apparently, I don't own VICTORiOUS and their characters, episodes, etc.**_

_**Rated M** for a reason. Sex scenes._

_**Femslash** is present._

_This is my first story. Hope y'all like it. Review!_

_This chapter takes place after Car, Rain & Fire. This part will take place in **Cat's POV**. Enjoy._

_Episode Summary: Cat, Tori, and Jade went to the house of the recently deceased Mona Patterson (Cat's favorite actress) in San Diego so Cat may light a candle in her front door. Little did they knew as Mona Patterson is actually alive (what Cat saw on the internet was "Mona Patterson Joins __'The Dead'" which is actually a new TV show) and catches them trespassing. They get sprayed by a water gun Mrs. Patterson pulled out and the trio left and went back home. Jade already went back to her own home which leaves Cat and Tori in Tori's house working on their science project, a hamster-powered robot. They turned on the television, by request of Mr. Vega, and what was on the news surprised them. Apparently, Mona Patterson's house was engulfed in flames and the cause of the fire was the one that shocked them the most._

* * *

"The cause of the fire, this cinnamon bun scented candle." The reporter showed the candle to the camera, revealing it to the whole world. Or maybe just the whole Los Angeles area.

Me and Tori gasped simultaneously because we knew the candle was mine.

"Mrs. Patterson is now resting uncomfortably in Saint Philly's Hospital. As for who left the burning candle at the door, police officials say the only clue come from Mrs. Patterson herself, who dazed and confused with smoke inhalation was muttering something about a cat, apparently with red fur."

Oh my God. I'm a Cat. I have red fur, or hair...

"Of course we'll have much more on this story..." Tori immediately switched the channel to the next, hoping the situation can't get any worse for me.

"Tori?" I turned to her.

"Shh..." She put her index finger on her lips, gesturing me to keep quiet.

I never meant to do that to Mona Patterson. She is my favorite actress of all time and I burned her house. I could never do that. I just can't. She's my all time idol. I loved her since watching her in 'I Married My Mom'. She would always make me smile. Even if I had already watched every episode, I would still giggle and laugh from the punchlines and jokes she'd bring up.

But now, I don't feel giggling if she ridicules her husband on the show. I ruined her house, her well-being, her life. She's in danger all because of my stupid candle.

Tears started to come out from my eyes and I couldn't help myself. I put both my hands on my eyes to try to stop the tears from falling down onto my cheeks.

"Cat, it's not your fault. You never know. It could've been a real cat with red fur that might have knocked down the candle and it just so happened that Mona Patterson saw the cat."

"No Tori, it is all my fault. If I knew that she didn't really join the dead, we wouldn't have gone to San Diego in the first place. Now the police are going to look for me and they're going to put me in jail and I don't like jail. My brother keeps telling me stories about jail and... it was not good." I muttered under my hands covering my face.

"Cat..."

I heard Tori coming closer and sat down beside me to try to comfort me.

"... the reporter said that the police don't know who caused the fire."

"But it was me Tori..."

"No Cat, it wasn't you."

"But what if..."

"Shh... no, it wasn't your fault." She wrapped her hands over my shoulders.

"Okay." I know it was still my fault but I tried to pretend it's no big deal. I wipe my teary eyes and look at hers. Her face was inches from mine. I never looked at her like this. Not this close. I just couldn't help staring at her eyes. Those brown eyes staring back. I like staring at those brown eyes. It feels comforting. My body feels snug from the staring. She brushes some hair from my face. I tried all I can to not brush her hair back. But my emotions got the better of me. My hand gently moved the few strands of hair away from her cheeks. She opened her mouth but no words came out, a silent gasp of shock. She pulled back from me. She appeared startled from my action.

"Um... Look Cat, let's just forget this trip to San Diego ever happened and if anyone asks, we just did our hamster-powered robot project all night. Got it?"

"But Tori, I feel really bad about..."

"Shh..." Tori put her index finger on my lips. "Look, why don't you stay here for the night? That way I can make you feel better. Okay?" She offered.

"'Kay 'kay." I responded without the usual vigor.

"Now, how about some hot cocoa to cheer you up? They're from Belgium."

"No thanks Tori. I'm not in the mood for Belgian cocoa. I want to sleep early so I can forget what happened to Mona..."

I choked on the last word I said. The second I thought about what happened, tears dropped immediately from my eyes. I can't help it, 'kay? I burned down the woman's house and she's in the hospital now and probably ratting me out to the police.

"Cat..."

Tori gave me a light hug to comfort me. She was all warm and I like it. I felt tingly inside. I hope this hugging never ended.

"...You're right. Maybe we should go to sleep now. Come on, get your butt up and march to my room. Let's sleep together on my bed."

"Together?"

"Yeah, or if you want, you can stay down here on the couch. Sleep on this couch all alone except for the thoughts of you burning..."

"Okay! Stop! We'll sleep together." I said while wiping the last tear from my cheek with my wrist.

"That's my girl. Come on."

I didn't have the strength or the will to stand up and walk so Tori actually carried me to her room. She lifted me easily. I wrapped my arms around her neck, my head on her shoulder. Her hair smells like shampoo, or maybe it's raindrops. I can't stop smelling her hair, it's just right there on my face. But something about this make me feel... things. She carried me like a baby and she placed me onto her bed. In all the years I've been friends with Tori, I've never seen her room. The room was filled with purple colors. Purple walls. Purple bed. Purple pillows. The only thing in her room that wasn't purple was her PearBook (hers was blue, the Pear Store must've ran out of purple PearBooks) and her and me, too. I have a feeling that her favorite color is purple. I was sitting on the right side of her bed and she sat down beside me. I can see on her purple alarm clock it's already 11:49 PM. We took off our robes and we lay down, preparing for sleep, wearing our jammies and t-shirts. Tori turned off her lights of her bedside lamp (which is purple). Truth is, I never slept with my lights off, and I know this won't be the first time I sleep with no lights.

"Tori, do you mind if we keep the lights on? I don't want to sleep in the dark after... you know." I requested her. The excuse was half-right. I don't even want to sleep after... well, you know too.

"Sure thing Cat. There. Better? Good night Cat." Tori said to me sleepily as she turned the light back on.

"Mhm. Good night Tor." I said back, trying to sound sleepy but really, I'm not tired. I tried to sleep for a few minutes but my mind was recreating the news footage I had watched earlier. _Ok Cat, stop it. Keep the bad thoughts out. Think of unicorns and pandas and cinnamon buns. Cinnamon buns. That cinnamon bun scented candle that burned down my favorite actress's house._

* * *

_I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. Great. It's time for school. Hmm... it seems pretty hot today. Is there another heat wave? Anyway, I did my usual morning routine. I took a shower. Since the room temperature was a bit high, I took a cold shower. However, the second I set foot in the shower, I was met with boiling water. Ouch! I immediately turned off the shower. I decided I'm not taking a shower today. I'll just probably spray a lot of perfume to avoid smelling bad in front of the whole school. I wore decent clothes and A LOT of perfume. I smelled like peaches. But, the perfume was starting to heat up on my skin. It singed on my neck, but I tried to resist it. I went downstairs and searched for breakfast. I found a carton of milk and an unopened box of Cocoa Puffs. My favorite! I poured out one cup of cereal and milk in my bowl and poured more milk in a glass. I had a bite of my cereal. Strange. It isn't supposed to feel like this. OW! HOT! I spit the cereal out and drank the milk. OW! I also spit the milk. My tongue was burning from the hot food. I tried to drink some water but I can't find any in the fridge. I don't want to drink from the sink, that's gross. Not thinking about my burning mouth, I packed up my things and headed for Hollywood Arts. I opened my front door and... I couldn't get out. There were flames on the front porch. I went back inside and I looked around me and... everything else was on fire. The TV. The living room couch. The stairs. Everything. My house was being burned down. Black smoke was everywhere. I panicked and decided to dive through the window. Before I got the chance to do so, I had a quick glance out the window and I saw Mona Patterson holding a candle. My cinnamon bun scented candle. I gasped in shock. She did this? Before I could dive through the burning window, I passed out from smoke inhalation. How could she do this? How could Mona do this to me?_

"How could she do this... How... Why..."

I woke up with a start. And not the good kind. I was sweating profusely, and panting heavily. Tears started to fall and I was crying again with my hands covering my eyes. At the same time, Tori woke up. She was comforting me in a very drowsy manner. I was facing away from her and she was rubbing my back. Her hands were warm, the good kind of warm, not the warm I just dreamt of. It was a relaxing kind of warm.

"What happened, Cat? Had a terrible nightmare?"

I didn't answer but I knew she knew what the answer was.

"Whatever that is, that will not happen to you Cat. Don't think about it. Just think of something else."

"I can't." I whispered softly.

"Okay. Think of something you like, your crush, maybe?. That would probably get rid of those bad thoughts."

"'Kay 'kay. I'll think of you, Tori." I never realized until now that I had voiced that loudly. When I let those words slip out of my mouth, I covered my mouth with my hands and I felt like I made a bigger mistake than coming to Mona Patterson's house.

"Oh. Well. I like you too Cat. You know that, right? You're my best friend."

When she said those words, I felt like my heart was going to be crushed by my contracting ribcage. Tori is my best friend, but I feel like there's more between us besides friendship, or bestfriendship. I do have a small crush on Tori Vega. It's not that weird. Girls have crushes on girls, right? I just feel like I want to tell her now. Maybe doing that can just make her change her mind or at least get me to sleep.

I faced her, lying on my side, and tried to compose myself, thinking about how to tell her about how I really feel about her.

"Tori, I like you more than as a best friend, you know what I mean? You don't have like me back that way but mmm..."

She cut me off with her lips touching mine. Whoa. Did Tori Vega just kiss me?

"Who said I didn't?" She gave me a smirk look on her face as she leaned forward and kissed me again, this time I leaned forward too and kissed her back. I can't believe it. I am kissing Tori Vega. Well, there goes the small crush.

After a few seconds of kissing, I felt her tongue try to snake its way in my mouth. I let it in only to let my tongue meet hers. Both of our tongues fought for dominance. I felt goosebumps all over my body because while we were kissing, I felt her hand lifting my shirt up to the bottom of my bra. She rolled me on my back, still kissing, and she lifted the rest of my shirt all the way off. She then threw the shirt onto the floor. Tori sat up and looked amazed at my body. She starting tracing circles around my belly button. I giggled at that. Her fingers moved toward my pink bra, again tracing circles around it. She stops teasing me and goes under my bra. I can feel her finger flicking on my nipple, making it harder each flick. I moaned each flick and I can feel she is liking this as much as I do. Scratch that. She is loving this as much as I do. Her hands reached around my back and the second I knew what she was going to do, click. My bra has been unhooked and Tori took it off completely. As soon as my bra was tossed onto the floor, the sooner she wrapped her tongue on one of my nipples while her hand was squeezing the other one.

A few hours ago, I was crying because I apparently had burned my favorite actress's house in San Diego. Now, I don't even care I did that, because of what Tori is doing to me right now. I never really knew Tori was so skilled in... in... this. She was making me feel good. Tori was flicking both of my nipples, one with the tongue and one with her finger. She sat up and cupped both of my breasts, my not-so-big-but-not-so-small-either breasts. I moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up to her bra before she stopped me.

"No, it's all about you today."

"But..."

"Shh... This little cat has been naughty all day and now she needs to be taught a lesson." She said as she gave me a wink, putting back down her shirt.

I can feel her moving down on my body. She slid my jammies off my legs and threw them on the pile of clothing on the floor. Tori put her hand directly on my pink panties (hey, it matches my bra) right where my center is. Her hand doesn't move at all. I know she is teasing me and she's doing a good job. I tried to hold myself from bucking myself on her hand until I can't take it anymore. I can't help it but to move my hips up and down while her hand is on my panties.

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself Cat." Tori says as she takes of her hand off my underwear.

"Please Tori? Pleaaassseee?" I sit up to look at her and I give her the pout which I know everyone is weak to. But she doesn't give in.

"The pout won't work on me this time Cat." She says as she places her hand again on my panties.

Oh my God... It's right there. I can't help myself. I lay back down and I had to buck my hips up and down. But again, she takes it off.

"Toriii! Pleaaaassseee?" I sat up, giving her again the pout.

"Fine. But you have to buy me lunch at school."

"Aw poo."

She giggled as she placed her hand again on my panties but this time, moving it up and down, rubbing it on my center. I never had anyone done this to me before. I tried it myself a few times but I never felt this good as Tori is doing it for me. Tori, the girl I like. Scratch that. The girl I love. I lay back down and let her hands to the work. And if I thought things aren't going to get any better than this, she starts taking off my panties. Tori starts to rub her fingers directly on my center, my very wet center.

"You don't know how turned on this makes me, Cat Valentine." Hearing those words from Tori made my blood run faster and my heartbeat go crazy.

I closed my eyes as she starts to insert one digit in and out. This sends a shudder to all of my body. I know I'm going to come soon, but I'm trying my best to hold it in. Tori then rubs my swollen clit with her thumb. That really sent shivers down my entire body. My back is arching from pleasure. I am moaning words I may not remember in a few hours. But what I will remember is this feeling of pleasure Tori Vega is giving me. I can't hold it in now. Tori Vega is going to give me an orgasm and this totally beats the feeling of eating red velvet cupcake flavored ice cream. I cover my mouth trying not to scream because I'm in Tori's house and her parents and sister are home.

"OH MY GOD TORRIII!" Those words were muffled by my hands covering my mouth.

I saw nothing but white. What I knew is I just came on Tori Vega's hand. After I got my vision back, I feel like it's not over. When I looked down on Tori, she's still there playing with my center. This time, using her mouth. The feeling of pleasure is back. My eyes flutter again as she is licking my center up and down. Oh my God, it feels so good.

"Cat, I never knew you tasted so good." Tori smiles at me and continues on.

She's so good at this, I might have another orgasm. Tori then sucks on my clit and that was it. I was seeing white all over again.

"AHHH!" I let out of my hand-covered mouth. I can see Tori's mouth drenched in my fluids.

I might've blacked out because the next second I woke up, I was under a blanket with Tori beside me sleeping like nothing happened. I checked myself if it was just only a dream. I looked under the blanket and... yep, I am naked. I did have sex with Tori. Or Tori had sex with me. In any case, that was the most memorable moment in my life. Right now, I probably don't remember about what happened at Mona Patterson's house and I don't care anyway. I actually have to thank that fire because if that didn't happen, I might've slept at my house alone and nothing great would have happened to me. I checked at the clock, 3:57 AM. I was tired after what had happened so I just went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining on me. I get up and... I'm still naked. Great. I search for my clothes on the floor from what happened earlier midnight. Ha! Found them! They were near Tori's side of the bed. Speaking of Tori, I didn't see her in the bed. I look at the clock, 7:36 AM. She must be downstairs preparing to go to school. I put on my bra and my still soaking wet panties. I put on my shirt and my jammies. I need to borrow clothes from Tori. Good thing we're the same size. Well, almost. Anyway, I head downstairs and yep, there she is, all ready to go to school, eating cereal with another bowl in front of her.

"Good morning Cat!"

"Morning Tori." I said lazily, sitting down next to her.

"Here, saved you some cereal." She said, pushing a bowl of milk and cereal toward me.

"Ce-cereal?" I asked worriedly. I touch the milk and... phew, it's cold.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no. It was just, my dream, err, nightmare last night." I told her what happened to me in probably the worst nightmare I've ever had since the one where large children ate my face.

"Cat, don't sweat about it. That will never happen to a sweet girl like you." She told me.

I giggled and smiled at her. We ate breakfast together. I asked if I could take a shower here and also borrow some clothes. We just kept on conversing to one another, while I was trying to avoid talking about what happened earlier midnight. It's not like I didn't like it. It's just, Tori just kind of caught me there off-guard. Maybe she was just helping me forget what happened. Maybe that's just her way of helping a friend recover from a bad nightmare. I just don't want to ask her if all she did and said was true or not.

"So, Cat, did you like that?" Tori asked.

"The cereal? Yeah, it's pretty good." I answer back.

"No, I mean, what I did to you. Did you like 'that'?"

I faced her, trying to find the words to answer her question.

"Oh. That. Yeah, I liked that. Listen Tori, about 'that'..."

She cut me off with a kiss.

"You don't have to ask. Yes, Cat, that was all real. I like you too. And not just as a friend or a best friend. I meant what I did to you and I loved it. And I know you did too." Tori gave me a wink and I was smiling from ear to ear. I think I'm blushing. I don't know. I can't see it but I can feel it though. I giggle a little bit.

"So, Tori, are you and me like together now?" I ask.

"Yes, Cat. You and me. Together."

* * *

_Yeeaahh! My first story complete. I might give this a sequel if I am given with good reviews. If there are vocabulary, grammar, and spelling mistakes, please forgive me. I'll try my best to avoid them. So, did y'all like it? Please give me a review! Suggestions? Feedback? Questions? Put it on the review! I accept positive and negative comments. I take criticism really well, like Cat. :)_

_***UPDATE*** I have made my decision. There will be part 2! It will now be a two-shot. :D You can expect the other half in a week or so._


	2. Sequel

_Here it is. The sequel._

_Similar to Part 1, Part 2 takes place after **Tori Goes Platinum**._

_**Tori's POV** this time._

_Episode summary: Tori got the chance of a lifetime, to perform the opening song for the Platinum Music Awards. After a few wardrobe changes, even an attitude adjustment, Tori refused to wear the ridiculous attires and instead of her, Jade became the opening act. However, due to help from an unlikely girl (Jade), Tori got to sing in front of millions. Everyone of her friends, even Jade, congratulated her. As for her girlfriend Cat, well, she seems to have a bit of a bibble problem but she decided Tori's more important than a British snack._

_Now..._

_The next day..._

* * *

"Tori, have I already told you you were breathtaking at the Platinum Music Awards?" I don't know why she keeps telling me that. Maybe because she loves to see the smile on my face when she says that.

"Yes, Cat. Yes, you did. Like seven times now since yesterday after my performance." I beamed widely just for her.

In case if you're wondering, I sang the opening number at the Platinum Music Awards. After singing my song, 'Make It in America', everyone of my friends congratulated me, saying 'You were awesome!' and 'You were great!'. As for Cat, my dearest girlfriend, we commemorated my performance with another special event. It has been exactly one month since we started dating. When we revealed the truth to our circle of friends and our families about us dating (after a few days of secret romance), they were okay with it, even Jade. She didn't call us names or anything like that. She actually had a few flings with chicks a few years back before Beck came in her life. As for Beck, well, he took it hard since I know he likes me but I told him we can't be together since Jade's his ex and my friend... sort of. And, I can't do that to a friend. Robbie, well, I don't know about him. I mean, I know he has a crush on Cat but he is not good with girls. Maybe, Rex is explaining to Robbie the good things about having two friends who are the same sex and are dating. Perhaps, Rex is instructing Robbie to watch us if we share a kiss or something. That little creep of a puppet. Trina, she didn't care. Typical. But I could see she was intrigued with my relationship. She was asking me about how girls 'do it'. Andre, he was cool with me going out with, as he likes to call her, Lil' Red. He's my best friend after all. But what I am surprised most is our parents. Both of our moms and dads took it serious at first. But the next day, they approved of our relationship, mostly because they won't get worried about their girls getting pregnant immediately.

Alright, back to the present. Me and Cat are going to celebrate our one month anniversary by eating dinner at Tony's, a high-end Italian restaurant, later at the evening. However, she doesn't know where we're going. Right now, she's at my house at 4 in the afternoon. We're alone in the house, mom and dad out at work and Trina in the mall with a date. Sitting down together on the couch, we're watching replays of the Platinum Music Awards on TV. I saw myself on TV singing the opening number. Wow, I really am astounding, singing-wise and appearance-wise. That's why she keeps reminding me that.

"No chizz Tori, you were really amazing at the PMAs."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Mhm." She nodded. I gave her a swift peck on the lips just because she knows I love her.

"Now, let's watch the rest of the show."

"'Kay 'kay." She said softly, her head leaning on my shoulder.

I never really watched the rest of the show, my brain is more intent on watching Cat's chest ascend and descend, every breath of air being pushed out of her lungs, rather than watching snobby celebrities give speeches for awards they don't deserve one bit.

"Tori, do you have some bibble?"

"Cat. You know bibble's not good for you."

"I know but... I need it."

"I can't give you any bibble, plus, I don't have any on me."

"Phooey."

She's so cute when she's angry. After 5 minutes, Cat dozed off. Her weak purrs makes my heart melt, probably enough to buy her ten sacks of bibble just for being cute when asleep. I am afraid to move, even breathe, because I may wake her up from her deep slumber and I certainly don't want this moment to end. I turned off the television, not wanting to see anymore of the PMAs, and did what any other guy or girl who's in this situation, I joined her in slumber land.

* * *

"_Hello? Anyone here?" I opened my eyes and sat up from the soft hair all over my back. Oh wait, that's grass. I tilted my head left and right, surveying the surroundings. I'm at some park I've never been to. I can see this park has wide spaces, lots of small hills, flowers blooming on the ground, and trees sprawling the grasslands, the perfect place for a picnic._

"_Hello?" I repeated. Guess I'm alone in the middle of the night at the park. I stood up from the relaxing green, even though I just wanted to lay there forever. I felt a little bit sad, looking around again and no one else but me. All of a sudden, I hear a low sound. I gasped frightfully, hoping a rapist won't take me and force me to have sex with him."Who's there?" I turned my back to face air. No one. And again, I hear another weak sound._

_Wait a second... it's not just a sound... I hear singing, singing so low it seems like a whisper. And the voice is... familiar. Yeah... I know who's voice that is. I searched for the owner of the beautiful song. I scouted the park, until... There._

_She's at the top of a hill, sitting down on the comfy lawn. I walked towards her slowly, not wanting to disrupt her singing. Her rendition of my song was so angelic. She was already near the end of the song when I sat down beside her. I joined her in the song, our voices harmonized perfectly at the last chorus._

"_I wanna taste the sun  
'cause baby I'm born to run.  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one.  
and I wanna show some skin.  
Baby, I need the ocean  
and you can't stop me now. I've got my heart in motion.  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America."_

_We smiled at each other after the impressive collaboration. She slowly leaned in closer to my lips, and I am about to close the gap with mine. Our foreheads touched, eyes closed, noses brushed together. She is very close to collide her luscious lips with mine._

* * *

"Tori? Wake up, Tori."

I slowly stir from my sleep. Oh man, what a perfect time to interrupt my dream. But, waking up beside Cat is always better than any dream.

"Hey." My voice still raspy.

"Are we going somewhere tonight? It is our one month anniversary after all." She asked curiously. Her tone sounds like she's hoping for a yes, or she also had just woken up.

"Of course. What time is it by the way?"

"It's 10:30 PM."

Oh. My. God. Is Cat serious? Is it already 10:30 PM? This is bad. This is sooo bad. Our reservation was for 9:00 PM. The restaurant closes at 11 and it's a 30 minute drive since it's located at the very end of the city... Did I really sleep more than 6 hours? I must be dreaming... This is not how our one month anniversary's supposed to go. I don't know what I should feel right now. Should I be mad at myself for falling asleep and waking up an hour and a half late for our dinner? Should I be ashamed for letting myself mess up our one month anniversary? Should I feel anxious on what could happen next, after missing the dinner date? I feel confused on what to feel.

"W-what? N-No. It can't..."

All these emotions clogged my blood vessels that went straight to my heart. I'm out of breath as I started to shed bitter tears, bitter at myself for ruining probably one of the most important milestones in our relationship. I hid my face with both hands, hiding myself in shame from Cat, who I think is mad at me for sleeping almost the entire night. She tried to comfort me by stroking my back with her hand.

"Tori. Please stop. I don't want you crying on our one month celebration. Please, Tori, stop." Her voice seemed desperate.

"I messed up." I managed to utter under my palms. "I planned us dinner at some fancy restaurant near the edge of town and I screwed it all up by taking a nap..." I let out with anger, not directed to Cat but to myself.

"Tori... I don't care if we go to a 5-star restaurant or a cheap pizza parlor, as long as I'm with you, I feel happy. Don't you feel the same?"

I look up to her face. I wiped the rest of my tears with the back of my hand.

"I-I do but... I wanted to make this night special." I stammered.

"Then, I'll make it special for you and for me. Come, let's go."

"W-where?"

"You'll see."

She dragged me from the couch to the driveway. I didn't even get the chance to get dressed. I'm still wearing my black tennis shorts, a purple tank top, and flip flops. Even Cat didn't care to change clothes, wearing only skinny jeans, a pink tee, and flip flops as well. I managed to grab the keys before being pulled out the door. I saw Trina's car out front, meaning she arrived and must have went straight to her room. Even in my mental state, furious at myself for dozing off, I followed Cat into her car (it used to be her brother's but he gave it to her), hoping she has thought of something in her mind to correct my crucial mistake.

"Oh Tori, before we go, here." She hands me a red sleep mask. "Put it on and don't peek until I tell you to."

"Cat?"

"Do you trust me Tori?" She sounded so serious.

"Yes."

"Do you love me Tori?"

Of course. She's the sweetest thing ever. Even if she done something wrong to me, I'd forgive her. And she would do the same. That's what I love about her. She trusts me and I trust her.

"Yes." I answer her truthfully.

"Then put the mask on and only take it off on my cue."

I nodded. I'm not sure where she is going to take me or what she's going to do to me. I slipped on the sleep mask, covering both my eyes. Pitch black... or red since the mask is that color. I heard the engine roar to life. The radio played automatically but Cat turned the volume down, keeping the trip silent. I've never seen Cat drive a car, ever. She always walks to places, the school, the mall, my house, everywhere. But in all fairness, she's a decent driver. In every stop sign (or probably a streetlight, I don't know, I'm blindfolded), she softly presses the brake pedal when she stops unlike Trina's all of a sudden brakes that sends my face to the windshield. She didn't talk to me during the whole journey to somewhere. That's unusual. She ALWAYS talks, whether it is non-sense or something relative to the topic at hand. But this time, all I heard was the car engine revving, the radio whispering songs to us, and the wind breezing through my hair. After five minutes of driving, Cat parked the car.

"Stay." She commanded me like I'm her dog.

She got out of the driver's seat and I heard my door open. She grabbed my arm, tugging it outward, hinting me to get out of the convertible. My feet landed on ground. Not hard. It's not concrete. It's earth. Solid but soft earth. Before I even got the chance to think about where she had brought me, she pulled my arm, gesturing me to walk towards her direction. After 3 paces, my feet are crushing strands of thick hair with each step. Grass.

"Where are we, Cat?" I asked.

"Shh... don't talk, just walk." She giggled, realizing she just rhymed. I smiled a bit, when she became aware of what she said.

I kept my mouth shut. After about 50 steps or so, we still continued walking, this time, uphill.

Wait a second. I've seen this before. I can't clearly remember what place is this, but I feel like I've been here. We stopped, probably at the top of the hill.

"Sit." She directed me. I obeyed and lowered myself slowly onto the ground. I waited on the plush grass. I hear something being placed on the ground.

"C-Cat? Can I?"

"Yes, Tori. You can take it off now."

I couldn't wait to take off the blindfold. After I did though, I had to wait a few seconds to regain my vision. When I did, Oh my God. How did she...?

"Cat, how did you-?"

I am surprised at where she brought me. A park. The park. Now I remember where I've seen this before. It was my dream earlier. But I'm curious how did she know about this. She is sitting down beside me and I could see her bag to her right.

"I've been planning this. After the dinner, if that went through, I thought of bringing us here. We have a park to ourselves and the perfect view of the beautiful moon."

I think I'm going to cry. This is so much better than the dinner date I had prepared.

"And, I made us sandwiches while you were asleep, since we haven't had dinner yet."

"Who's the best girlfriend?"

"Does her name sound like bat?"

"Mhm." I nod. She giggles as I lean in close to her and give her a short but affectionate peck on the lips.

"Let's eat, Tori!" She grabbed two sandwiches and two water bottles from her knapsack. She handed me one of each. "Bon appétit!"

I smiled back, repeating what she just exclaimed. I took a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich she made for me. Mmm... delicious. Hers was a simple PB&J, probably because she's a vegan and I respect that. We watched a great show together, the sky gleaming in front of us, stars glistening, and the full moon bright like pearls.

After the dinner, we lay down on the green, still watching the sky. Our hands interweave as we gazed at the heavens. This moment felt so serene. Truly romantic.

"Tori?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"_I wanna taste the sun..."_

Exactly like my dream. She always had a sweet voice. Same as my dream, I joined in the song with her. We alternated lines of the song.

"_...'cause baby I'm born to run." _I continued the song.

_"I got a feeling that I'm not the only one."_

_"And I wanna show some skin."_

_"Baby, I need the ocean." _Cat free hand caresses my cheeks._  
_

"_And you can't stop me now. I've got my heart in motion."  
_

"_I wanna make it in America."  
_

"_Make it in America." _The last line we harmonized together. Our eyes fixed upon each other.

Leaning on our arms, we shared a kiss that we won't ever, ever, forget. I felt my heart was going to rupture. This kiss is far more amazing than before. Her free hand entwines in my hair, gently pushing my lips to hers. She tasted like strawberries, most likely from the PB&J. I'm a bit embarrassed because my lips probably tasted like ham, which she doesn't like to eat. Nevertheless, she still brushed her tongue on my lips, asking for permission. I teased her a bit by refusing her tongue to enter my mouth. I kept my mouth shut, still giving her light kisses. Her free hand untangled from my hair and ran down my back and to my butt, giving it a squeeze. I gasped in pleasure, her tongue entering my mouth at the chance. My own tongue met hers, and they battled to gain the upper hand. I pulled back, out of breath.

"Your...house?" I huffed.

"Mhm..." I could see she was also exhausted. We both stood up and sprinted to her car, almost forgetting her bag. She started up the vehicle, excitement in our hearts and veins.

* * *

"Cat, please say it to me again." I requested, stroking her velvet hair.

"Tori, you were amazing at the Platinum Music Awards, and you always will be." She whispered in my ear.

I cracked a smile as she leaned in closer to me. Our lips met again, tongues immediately fighting. We are in Cat's room, already naked. Her nightlight is the only thing that let's us see each other. Her pale skin glowing in front of my eyes. Cat's on top of my bare body, her already hardening nipples brushing against my own. She shifted backwards, her body moving down mine. Cat planted kisses throughout my sternum, sending chills in my body. Her mouth clinging on my nipple. I moaned with each nibble. Her hand ran down my stomach and to my center. She rubbed my wet center slowly. My breath hitched.

"Oh. Looks like someone's already getting wet for me." She smirks as she smoothly inserts a digit in me. Oh God, it feels so good. I'm already grinding her finger as it pushes in and pulls out of me. She moves closer to my face, finger still in me, wait... now it's two... Oh my God... I gasped a moan of pleasure, and she saw it as an opportunity to play with my tongue some more. My back is arching. My eyes fluttered. I'm whispering moans in Cat's mouth. I could feel my center dripping slick juices. I'm breathing heavily.

"OH MY GOD CAAAATT!" I screamed out of my lungs.

I feel my abdominal muscles contract, pushing out the remaining fluids out of me. I felt worn out. That orgasm was intense. I tried to speak but only breaths came out of my mouth. I was still panting heavily.

"Cat... your turn." I rolled her on her back, eyes locked on hers. I gave her a passionate peck before going down to business.

My hand traced patterns all around Cat's torso. When my finger flicked her taut nipple, I heard her breath hitch. It warms my heart, knowing I get to make Cat feel this way. My mouth is already on her nipple, tongue circling it. I took a quick nip and she moaned. My hand went down to her damp center.

I could clearly remember what I did to her last month. She was pleading for me to rub her after I teased her. I wanted to hear her beg for my hand once more. I sat up and shifted to Cat's right, placing my hand over her clitoris, not moving. I could feel her being excited. Right on cue, she bucked her hips up and down on my hand. When I could see pleasure on her face, I pulled my hand away, leaving her bucking on air. She opened her eyes, with a pout-y look on her face.

"Tori! Why?" I could hear a tone of disbelief on her voice as she sat up to look at me.

"I want to hear you beg. Beg for my hand. If you want to climax like what you did to me, beg."

"PLEAAASSEEE TORIII!" She gave me the pout. I tried to resist that cute and pleading pout. Even if my heart's saying yes, I slowly shook my head saying no. "TORI! I'm begging you. I want to come on your hand. PLEAASSEEE!" Okay, that worked. My hand returned to her center, gently tickling it with my fingers. She laid back down, slowly grinding on my digits.

I didn't want to beat around the bush. So I inserted two digits in her, as soon as my hand got slick. She moaned loudly as I pushed my digits in deep. My thumb flicked over her clit. She gasped, about to climax. I pushed and pulled my digits faster and deeper, making her buck wildly on my fingers. She was screaming my name. I felt her fluids flow onto my palm. She's still panting. I licked my hand... mmm... delicious.

I lay down next to her exhausted body. She faced me, trying to utter words, however, only wheezes went out. I gave her a kiss, short but sweet, on the lips. Even if she couldn't say what she wanted to say to me, I knew what it was and I said it for her.

"I love you."

She smiled as I told her that. She also gave me a short and sweet peck, responding 'I love you, too.' in that way. She closed her eyes and I did too. We were worn out. I didn't bother to turn off the nightlight, because I can still vaguely remember her saying she doesn't sleep with the lights off. But, I heard a click beside me. I cracked a peek and... darkness.

"Good night Tori."

"Good night Cat."

There we are, naked, sleeping. I've had some decent one month anniversaries with my ex-boyfriends but this one is the best of the rest. The rest ended in 'Goodbye's and 'See you tomorrow's but this went to the next level. I love the girl. And that what love does. It gets you to sleep next to your girlfriend after a wild night of sex. I think... no, wait. I know, we will be together forever.

* * *

_YES! The now two-shot is finally done! Took me a few days but it's worth it. I know the last line sounded corny but I too was tired._

_So.. tell me your opinions. Like it? Don't? Wanna give me a virtual high-five? A virtual slap? Put it all on the review!_

_NO MORE AFTER THIS CHAPTER! I finished this former one-shot, currently two-shot once and for all!_

_But... if you feel like you want more... read it again! :P_

_A. F. o. S. logging out._


End file.
